a Rose meets a bloody edge
by omegaangelwolf
Summary: Ragna, a sixteen year old boy, with power over seithr and the wielder of the azure grimoire, learns faster than his senai Junpei can teach him. So he's enrolled to Beacon Academy to continue his path to grow stronger. While there Ragna meets a girl named Ruby Rose and finds his hormons raging when shes around him. What will become of this. Rating may change over time
1. siether master

_Came up with this after i read another BlazBlue and RWBY crossover. sorry for the late update i came down with a really bad stomach flu. so in the hospitable, i hand write three new anime not typed write them in a paper note book so i have to copy them word for word. and this fanfiction takes place when Ragna is sixteen and doesn't have his blood-scythe or his red coat yet. this takes place after Ragna training is finished. p.s. Team RWBY has already been formed at this time_

 **in the forest with Ragna and Junpei**

Ragna had just mastered BlazBlue which, to Junpei's surprise, ended his training at only the age of sixteen. "I must say i never expect you to finish your training so quickly. You've grown too fast for me to teach you any more. but you're still young and need a teacher."

Ragna looked at his teacher curious.

"What do you mean? Aren't you one of the hero's that killed the black beast?"

"Yes but there are four others that can teach you more than i can, now." The cat ninja said with a smirk. "Stay here. i have an old friend i nee to see." he said then jumped away.

 **an hour later.**

Junpei returned to see Ragna laying on his back with his hands on the back of his head. Ragna's eyes slowly opened and noticed Junpei, then he shot up but tripped and fell on his butt. Junpei chuckled

"Did you enjoy your nap before i came?"

Ragna looked down in shame

"in all honesty... Yes. Any way what took you so long." Ragna asked "I'm not going to explain. But i did get you a better teacher. Pack your bags your going to high-school." Junpei said cheerfully. Ragna was dumbfounded and shocked. "What does high-school have to do with training me?"

"The specific high school is made for hunters. i think you'll fit right in." Just then a giant dust plane hovered down near where the two were.

"Oh and i want you to take this," Junpei said tossing ragna a large object wrapped in medical cloth.

"Don't open that till you find a reason to fight. And revenge is not your reason." The cat ninja said. "One last thing, _never_ consider the Azure Grimoire as your own." and with that Ragna stepped on board the ship and Junpei disapeared.

 _gonna leave it right there for now mainly because i've been trying to get a fanfiction out for so long. now i'm desperate._


	2. my name in is Ragna

_I don't own Blazblue or RWBY_

On the dust ship.

Ragna had been waiting on the dust ship by himself when a man walked in, from the control room. he wore a dark green suit and a bright green scarf that had cross on it, a pair of glasses and his hair was all grey.

He looks at Ragna and smiles.

"You must be Ragna, Junpei's student." He said standing in front of me.

"I was until i 'grew too fast for him to teach' that is." Ragna said coldly, not having very good experience with other people.

"My name is Professor Ozpin, i'm a friend of Junpei." Ragna raised and eyebrow at him.

"So you're the one Junpei asked to enroll me in your school."

"That's right did he also mention that i helped him and three others destroy the black beast?"

Ragna went wide eye'd at this. "You're one of the five heroes?" he questioned. Ozpin just nodded "Now we're going to a place to see if you deserve to join my school and what team i should put you on."

Ragna looked at him curiously than smiled nervously. "T-team? i don't need a team i fight better on my own i'm not gonna have time to babysit any amateurs."

The professor just grinned. "We'll see about that." as if on Que the ship landed and the doors slide open. With the item Junpei gave him, Ragna went out of the ship to be at an edge of a cliff with a line of launch panels, in front of it was a large green forest. Ozpin was already in front of Ragna.

"Now, Ragna would you kindly step on one of these panels." He said gesturing to the launch panels. Ragna did as he was told.

"In this forest is a temple with artifacts in it. you're job is to retrieve one of them. Be careful this forest is filled with Grimm." Before Ragna even got a chance to respond the launch pad activated sending the silver haired boy through the air. Ragna shock off the shock quickly positioning himself to grab something to slow him down and, using seither, turned his Azure Grimoire arm into a claw of the Black Beast. Ragna grabbed the trunk of a tree flipping it out of the ground and landing on its top making it a ramp for Ragna to slide down.

Reverting his claw back to normal Ragna started walking through the forest. about five minutes Ragna saw some temple ruins the distance but also heard multiple sound of movement including a couple growls. Within an instant the hunter in-train was surrounded by two Ursa's and three beowolves.

"You're in my way. Move if you want to live." Ragna stated knowing his words would do nothing. One of the Beowolves charged at Ragna, only for it to get punched into the ground by it's target, shattering it's skull-like mask.

Ragna popped his neck then took on a fighting position. As another Beowolf came Ragna backed up to dodge a claw swing but then punched it through the chest, the last beowolf tried to sneak up behind Ragna, but he quickly removed his fist from the second Grimm's chest and spun 360 degrees round delivering a kick to the Grimm's face knocking it's head off. Ragna made a move of his own and charged at a Ursa then bunched it as his fist was engulfed in darkness.

"HELL'S FANG!" The white haired boy shouted destroying one of his opponents. Ragna ducks, dodging the last Ursa's swing at his head.

Ragna turns then shouted, "DEVOURED BY DARKNESS!" as his hand turns into a claw of the Black Beast as he snatches the Grimm, lifts it up over his head and bombards it with dark tendrils, finishing with an explosion of darkness, killing it.

Ragna, now with nothing in his way, walked to the ruins but looked back that the dissolving Grimm bodies

"I warned you all."

In the temple there were pedestals with chess pieces on each. Grabbing the closest one to him, out of annoyance, he grabbed a white knight piece.

(That should be an obvious plot point)

Suddenly a loud noise was heard from behind the white haired teen. turning on his heals, He looked to see a nevermore coming straight for Ragna.

"Ha, yeah, fuck no." He said to no one in particular. Ragna concentrated on the Azure Grimoire a hand of the Black Beast materialized and shadowed the Azure Grimoire that created it.

Raising the hand to stop the nevermore, Ragna then used it to pin the Grimm to the ground, hop on to it then grab it by the neck to steer it. Yanking upward the never more started flying towards the direction the person riding it wanted.

* * *

At the cliff Ozpin waits for his newest student to return. only to see a nevermore flying right at with a giant black hand with red marks over it's neck. When it was by the side the cliff it turned sideways and Ragna jumped from it wing, with his hand in the same position as he hand around the Grimm's neck. He reached into his pocket with his free hand. and tossed a white knight piece at Ozpin then tightening his grip on the Grimm's neck till it's head popped off.

* * *

(Beacon Academy team RWBY room)

Team RWBY was unpacking when Ruby, the team leader, decided to break the silence. "Hey guys did you hear we're getting a new team mate?" The others looked at her.

"Yes actually, i heard it's a boy and that he's exceptionally powerful." Blake stated blankly

the door swung open to reveal both Ragna with a duffle bag in his hand and Professor Ozpin. "Evening ladies this is your new team mate, Ragna, please introduce yourself." the boy, Ragna slowly looked at his new team mates. But the minute he made eye contact with Ruby his cheeks turned red and he stuttered. "Hi. M-my name is Ragna." Ozpin looked at the girls and said "Ragna here has passed his initiation and retrieved the white knight. and there for shale be the newest memeber of team RWBY." With that Ozpin left leaving the four girls and one guy to get to know each other.


End file.
